


Hikari no Yōsei no Senshi!

by KeiKeiYuki18



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi was fairy who as of yet have awaken her power, nor her destiny pixie, but this all begin to change when she rescue a blonde fairy that landed in her family rose bushes. Watch how Yugi life take a turn, going on adventure, forming friendship, and even find love along the way. Puzzle/Blind, Castle/Puppy, Tender, and Bronzeshipping. Fem-Yugi,Joey,Malik and Ryo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikari no Yōsei no Senshi!

**Author's Note:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello wonderful people of FanFiction! You are all such wonderful people! I am here to today for another re-load of Hikari Sentoki, the precure story that I deleted, as this will be a reload different version of it! It will sorta be a combination of the Fem!Naruto story deleted not that too long ago, and the Hikari Sentoki story I deleted, and I WILL NOT delete this one, I PROMISE!
> 
> Yugi: Yeah a new story!
> 
> Joey: Alright time to whup some ass!
> 
> Ryo: Joey-chan please watch your language in front of the younger audience.
> 
> Malik: Hey! Make-up over here! Diva in the building people!
> 
> Kei-Kei Yuki: Alright let's get this show on the road! And ACTION!

Chapter 1

There's a Fairy In My Rose Bushes

Early the morning in the magical city of Domino, a little fairy by the name of Muto Yugi, was staring out her window wishfully, eyes on the bright blue sky, and the fluffy clouds that due to her imaginations were starting to take form of all type of funny things.

You see little, little since even though she was sixteen was short in height, and petite in size, with a round childlike face, and large amethyst eyes that screams innocence was a fairy. A fairy who as of yet nor shown assign of awakening her powers. The reason for this is because she have not yet met her destiny pixie.

Every fairy in throughout the Magic Dimensions, must in order to awaken her powers, first awaken her destine pixie, in other words her fated partner, like a part of her heart in a sense, as they will be tied together for eternally, as the stronger the bond between pixie and fairy, the stronger a fairy magic will become.

Yugi badly wanted to awaken her destiny pixie, along with her powers, so that she may one day attend Duel Magix Academy, a school for magician, wizards, and fairies who have awaken their destiny pixie, and powers may attend. By attending their magical beings such as those can learn to control their powers to greater length, while are also given mission throughout the Magical Dimension to keep peace, and to help those who are in need of help.

All of Yugi life she has never step a foot out of Domino City, as even though it have its perk of sights, along with a few different magical beings from herself, it was still a small town, and barely anything ever happen there. Yugi wanted to learn how to control her powers, if she ever awakening them, to traveling around the world, and mainly make friends, . . .and even fall in love if the opportunity ever came her way, but mainly she wish to have friends. Someone to talk, laugh, and cry with, to always be there for her whenever she feeling down, some who may one-day understand her.

She was a very lonely girl, as the children here in Domino City always ignored and bullied her. She just wish for once their were friends out there for her. Just than Yugi saw something falling out of the sky like a shooting star, until that star got closer, hearing a loud noise from outside her grandfather game shop.

Slipping on some slippers, Yugi rush her way outside, and saw her grandfather already there, eyes widen as he stare at whatever just crash landed in their rose garden.

"Oji-san! What is it?" She asked only to receive at finger pointed at what look to be a blonde haired girl who was badly injured. That was when Yugi notice the plain red fairy wings that were on the blonde back.

"She's a fairy!" Gasped Yugi, as just than the blonde haired girl transformation came undone, showing her wearing what look to be a school uniform, a male pixie with black hair with red streaks in the front, and black dragon wings lying unconscious beside her.

"She badly injured. Quickly Yugi, help me get these two inside! I'll have to call a doctor to come and take a look at them." Following what her grandfather said, Yugi help him with the injured blond haired fairy and her pixie, couldn't help but think what on earth happen to her for her to in up in such a state.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brown eyes jump open once she realized she was not soaring through the sky anymore, doing battle with the dark fairy that attack her from out of nowhere, after she just completed her mission. Sitting up, only to wince when her wounds start acting up once again, and saw her wounds were now bandaged up, looking over to her right, and saw what she believed was a small child, asleep in a chair, head resting in her arms on the wooden oak desk.

Looking around she saw she was in a room, not to big, and not to small, having only a bed, which she was lying in, a dresser, a mirror above it, a desk which were the child was asleep, a small window that she look out of and saw it was now the beginning of morning.

'Was I out for the whole day?' The blonde couldn't help but ask, that's when she notice her partner was messing.

"Aka! Aka where are you!?" The blonde called out in distress, throwing the blanket off of her, setting a foot on the floor, once again wincing from the sharp intake of pain that came from her shoulder, but ignored it as she search for her partner.

Hearing this amethyst eyes begin to stir open, blinking a couples times when she saw the injured blonde they help the other day was on her feet, when she was suppose to be in bed like the doctor instructed, looking around the room for something, calling out a strange name.

"A-Ano I don't think y-you should be u-up! The d-doctor said-" Yugi was cut-off when the blonde grab hold of the collar of her shirt, lifting her up in the air, feet dangling in the air, a fierce glare thrown her way, striking fear in Yugi heart.

"Where is he?" The blonde asked coldly.

"W-Where's who?"

"Where Aka my partner! Where is he!?" The blonde had a hard grip on Yugi shirt, choking Yugi somewhat.

"Y-You mean your pixie? He was on t-the bed with you. When he woke up he refuse to leave your side, before falling back asleep." Yugi manage to say before she was drop on the ground, a guilty look presented in the blonde brown eyes.

Walking back over to the bed, there she saw sprawled out snoring away was her destiny pixie. A sigh of relief escaping her mouth, looking back over at the girl she just harm, a hand stretch out to help her off the ground, as Yugi took her hand, standing back on her feet dusting herself off.

"Sorry about that. I over reacted a bit." Apologize the blonde, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"That's okay. It's understandable, and it shows what a strong bond that you have with him. You're very lucky." Smiled Yugi, taking Joey somewhat off guard at how nice she was taking things.

"So kid where is your parents so I can give them their thanks for rescuing me." Joey asked, surprise when the sweet girl pouted her lips cutely, trying to frown.

"My parents are across seas working, and I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen and a fairy just like you!" Yugi statement caught Joey off guard, jaws hitting the ground, pointing a trembling fingers at the small girl before her, who was the exact same age as herself.

"Y-Your SIXTEEN?! AND A FAIRY?!" Joey voice no doubt woke up the entire neighborhood.

"Wait if you're a fairy how come you don't attend the same school as I do, and where is your destiny pixie?" asked Joey, watching how the girl face suddenly became a downcast.

"I-I. . . .haven't awaking my powers. . .n-nor have I awakening my destiny pixie. . ." Yugi eyes remained on the ground, playing with the hem of her night shirt.

Staring at the girl Joey became overwhelmed with a feeling of trying to cheer the poor girl up some, snapping her fingers when she thought of just the thing, even though it was something she would like to keep secret to herself, but maybe just this time she could use it to help cheer someone up.

"Since its now morning how about I go cook breakfast. I might not look it, but I am known as the Speed Goddess of Cooking." The blonde strike a somewhat confidently pose, a smug look on her face that Yugi couldn't help but giggle at, a smile once again shown on her face.

"Okay!" Smiled Yugi, when a little figure decided to open up his eyes, flying up in the air, red eyes soon landing on the blonde that he dash over, knocking her to the ground once he saw that she was up on her feet.

"Mama, I'm so happy to you're up!" Cried to the little pixie.

"Mama!?" Exclaimed Yugi, a hand over her mouth.

"It's a long s-story, but first. . .Aka can you please get off of me. . .I'm kinda still in pain." Mumbled Joey who was on the ground, tears running out the side of Aka red eyes as he hug her face.

"When I first awoken Aka, he was in his egg, before he hatch. Seeing how I was the first face he saw after he was hatch, he saw me as his mother. I know it sounds weird, and I have tried everything to get him to call me by name, or anything else, but he refuse saying-"

"Mama is Mama, and nothing ever gonna change that." Replied Aka flying in the air, arms crossed smugly over his chest.

"Yep that what he said! Ah! The pancakes are ready!" Announced Joey, big stars appearing in Aka red eyes, taking a sit on top of the table beside Yugi, when two plates of delicious smelling pancake landed before them.

"Dig in! I know you'll just love them!" Grinned Joey.

Yugi was about to dig in when their was a loud burp beside her, looking over to her right only you see a stuff pixie, lying on his back as he rub his small large tummy.

"He's fast!" Exclaimed Yugi, before digging into her own serving of pancakes, a triangular cut up piece was place inside of her mouth, her body turn to goo, releasing a moan as the fluffy sweetness took over her taste bite.

"So delicious!" Yugi dig in, taking more and more bites.

"Ah-I see you finally woke up miss fairy." Walking into the kitchen was Yugi Grandfather, sitting down at the table, a hot serving of pancake place before him.

"Here ya go Gramps! On the house! Thanks for the help yesterday." Joey said her thanks, with a wink and a thumb up.

"I wasn't the only to help. Yugi-chan here was the one worried the most, refusing to leave your side until you woke up." Replied Yugi grandfather, digging into his own serving of pancakes.

"Maa how delicious!" Exclaimed Yugi grandfather, as both grandfather and granddaughter enjoy Joey cooking.

Joey was in her own train of thoughts, the words of the old man repeating in her head, brown eyes pointing a look over at Yugi, who at the moment was on cloud nine, stuffing her cheeks, looking like a cute chipmunk, Joey holding in a laugh, turning her attention back over to the stove.

'What a nice small family.' Joey smiled.

"Alright who want more pancakes?!"

"Me!" Scream all three who were at the table.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"T-Thanks again Joey, y-you really didn't have to help me though." Stuttered Yugi walking beside the blonde who was holding a handful of items that the two were sent out to pick up for Yugi grandfather.

"Maa, I can't have you doing all the work, beside this the least I can do for showing thanks for helping me. Beside the wounds should be heal by tomorrow, and than I'll be gone." Joke Joey, as it was then Yugi realize that blonde she grew close with over the short amount of time will be gone soon, leaving her alone again. It was sad, but there was no way she could make Joey stay.

Catching the depressed look in her eyes, Joey with her free hand began to ruffle Yugi star shape hair. "Don't worry Yug, I'll make sure to stay in touch with you. Isn't that what friends are for? Now how about we go get some ice cream?"

'Friend? She think of me as a friend?' Yugi repeated to herself, a bright large smile blossoming to her face, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Mama, can I have Spicy Red-Hot ice-cream?" asked the little pixie, sitting on top of Joey head.

"Sure, but remember not to much are you'll have another stomach ache."

"Hai Mama!"

Listening to the two interact with each other, they really did remind Yugi of a mother and her child. Smiling to herself the three begin to make their way off to the nearest ice cream store, when suddenly the sky turn dark, a figure appeared in the sky.

"I finally found you, blondie. You want to start back off at where we left off at?" Standing in the sky was a beautiful female with long blonde hair, and purple eyes, a pair of dark fairy wing attach to her back.

"Oh no. . .is she?" Gasped Yugi.

"Yep, that's Yug is a dark fairy. A fairy who's heart have been corrupted with the darkness of evil. Stand back Yug! Aka you know what time it is?"

"Alright show time!" Cheered Aka.

"As if I'll give you time to transform! Come to my aid Harpie Lady! Attack that Blonde!" The dark fairy summoned a black cloud whirl pool, as Harpie Lady was summon forth, soaring through the air with speed, before taking hold of Joey, crashing her into the nearby store.

People begin to run when they saw the sky turn dark, and a building get destroyed, running for shelter as the beautiful blonde release a sinister laugh.

"JOEY/MAMA!" Screamed both Aka and Yugi running to their friend/partner aid, who was own the ground, a painful expression on her face.

"Crap she still affected by her wounds. She is in no condition to fight!" cried Aka standing in front of Joey, a tiny hand on her cheek.

"Like I'll let . . .a wound like this keep me. . down. I can still fight!" Joey struggled to get back on her feet.

"Joey your wounds will reopen if you try to fight!"

"I don't care!" Joey yelled at Yugi, glaring her brown eyes, bleeding crimson over at Yugi.

"If I don't fight who will protect the people? Who will protect you!?" Standing on shaky legs, Joey ignore the pain her body was screaming. "It's a fairly duty to protect those who are precious to her, and can not let you get hurt. Didn't I say before that we're friends? Well than this is what friends do! Protect each other!" Yelled Joey standing over beside Yugi. A single crystal tear, sliding down from Yugi eye.

"F-Friend?" Yugi whispered to herself.

"Friendship! How lame! Friendship isn't real, it's only a illusion that pathic little girls like yourself live in! Maa, since she is your friend, Harpie Lady attack the shrimp first." Order Mai.

Following her order the Harpie Lady sent a row of sharp feather blades at Yugi, large eyes widen with fear only to have Joey stand in front of her arms stretch out before, intending to take the hit for her.

"Joey what are doing!? Move out the way are you will be hurt!?" Screamed Yugi.

"No, I will not move. I'll say it again, I will not let my friend get hurt! NEVER!" Screamed Joey the blades getting closer.

'No! This can't be happening! Not to my first friend. If only I wasn't so weak! If only I have power. . .I WANT TO PROTECT MY FIRST FRIEND!'Screamed Yugi heart as just than a large beam of shining bright light descend from out the dark sky.

"Wha the. . .Yugi?" Joey sight was overcome by the bright beam of light that seem to surrounded her, and the area where Yugi stood.

"Could it be. . .? She awakening. . ." murmured Aka.

Meanwhile with Yugi, who found herself floating in the air inside the bright beam of yellow light, eyes face to face at look to be a chibi magician, with dark purple clothing, bowing down on his knee. "Your wish is my command, my dear master. With this you have awoken me, and your power shall awaken. By bonding together we shall complete the transformation. I'm looking forward at spending an eternity with you, my dear Master." The chibi magician soon change into a bright purple glowing ball, combining himself with Yugi.

"What is with this bright beam of light. I'm sensing something unease. A fairy first awakening is never like! What is this strong amount of magical energy I sensing?" In the air Mai had her eyes on the bright beam that was still visible in the sky.

Back inside Yugi found herself transported to this purple glitter void theme around her body was this yellow stream of sparkly dust that first transform her hair, which instead of short spikes, now went down across her back, a purple bow sat on the top of her head.

The yellow sparkly stream of dust next change her into a short blue dress, that had short purple sleeves, white frills outlining the top and bottom, and black laces cross at the front of the chest, a black bow up top in the center.

Long glittery black gloves covered her arms, with a blue bow tied at both of her wrist, black glittery knee length socks, and short purple heel shoes, that tied around her ankle into a bow in the back. On her ears were gold dangling earrings, one with a blue bow, and the other with purple bow. Plain white/yellowish small plain fairy wings on her back.

"Witness the power of light! I will not let you hurt Joey any longer!" Yugi pointed at Mai now in her fairy transformation form.

"Y-Yugi. . .you final awoken your powers." Joey stared in shock at the small girl, small wings fluttering on her back.

To Be Continued. . . .


End file.
